


Hunter And Prey

by OwlOnTombstone



Category: Warframe
Genre: Captivity, M/M, Sex, Tentacle, bind
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlOnTombstone/pseuds/OwlOnTombstone
Summary: “猎物和猎人和睦相处……迟早有一天不是猎人杀掉猎物，就是猎物咬死了猎人，”Limbo如此说道，“他们实际上不像表面这样和平，他们都抱有自己的目的，只是需要一个时机。”“但是……谁是猎手，而谁又是猎物？”





	Hunter And Prey

**Author's Note:**

> 首先非常感谢愿意点开这篇文章，这是我第一次在这里发表自己的作品，所以在tag和警告上可能会有所缺失。  
> 如果感到不适，请立刻退出，也请礼貌地在文章下评论。  
> 初衷是单纯的想写一篇sex，所以在剧情方面会显得有些单调。  
> 为了剧情和一部分内容，有一定量的个人设定，请不要当做官方设定的一个参考内容。  
> 那么，祝你阅读愉快！

没有人知道他们是怎么走在一起的。

Harrow一直致力于自己的使命和律令，infestion理所应当的是这路上必清除的阻碍。但现在，主教站在感染者的花丛间，却背着手不为所动。

有几只肉嘟嘟的蛆虫向他爬来，撒娇一样地蹭着他的脚，发出叽叽的声音试图吸引主教的注意。Harrow没有弯下身来抚摸它们，也没有抬起脚把它们碾成肉酱，他只是这么站着，像是在等待什么。

 

“欢迎你，虚空的守夜人。”

“Nidus。”

“看来你已经知道我了。”

“我调查过你，infestion的王。”

“是吗……？”

Nidus懊恼地念叨了一句，随即他弯下腰，做了一个邀请的动作。

“那我可有幸带你参观我们的温床？”

 

所有人以为Harrow在踏进infestion的领地之后，他的脚下就会燃起不可阻挡的熊熊烈火，就像Oberon的神圣领域，沿着感染者们丑恶的身躯肆意吞噬，把它们的贪婪和嚣张化为灰烬中的嘶叫声。用炼狱枷锁捆绑它们扭曲的灵魂，经历折磨之后送入虚空的怀抱。

但是Harrow没有这么做，Nidus也仿佛毫不担心这种事情的发生，他甚至引狼入室，主动邀请，像迎接远道而来的贵客一样亲自招待。没有人知道虚空教主和感染者的心里在想什么，他们也许已经看透了和平共处的表面下对方真正的目的，却从来没有提到过这些。

也许是在那片温床的深处发生了什么，或是他们达成了某种交易——Harrow可能正是为此而去的。

可是当这一切结束的时候，甚至连Nidus的蛆虫们都毫不知情。

所有人都在猜测，即使是最尊敬Harrow的Oberon也开始对自己的信念有点动摇。他试探性地询问起在交错的感染织物的掩盖下发生了什么，但Harrow只是淡淡地回应道:“我只是跟他好好聊了一下。”

然后Oberon就再也没有从寡言的Harrow口中问出更多的消息。

所有人都对Nidus敬而远之，即使是Nekros都曾拍着身子明确地表达出自己对扭曲的肉块的嫌弃，即使他喜欢尸体，但那些尸块没有沾上infestion特有的带有特殊气味的桃红色分泌物。

然后更加不可思议的事情发生了，当Nidus邀请Harrow组队的时候，后者竟然不假思索地答应了。

铁链穿过肉体，倒刺卡进皮肉，牢牢牵制住每一块肌肉的行动，感染者的突刺顺着铁链蔓延，把瘟疫和病毒通过空气和直接的啃咬深入蔓延，然后生生将肉体从内部挤压爆开。

虚空主教与感染者的王不紧不慢的前进，他们的身后是一大片惨烈的刑场。Nidus以为Harrow会对他留下的不能再混乱的遗迹表示不满，但后者只不过是清理干净自己身上沾染的痕迹，就头也不回地向前走去。

“我很高兴你能答应我。”在电梯里短暂喘息的时候，Nidus说，打开的突变适应表现出他很开心，尽管从语气中听不出丝毫波动。

“这没什么。”Harrow平静地回应，用切下来的Corpus船员衣着的布料细细擦拭着苍穹之剑刀身上的血迹。

几只顽皮的蛆虫还在啃食着他们脚下一具已经面目全非的尸体，发出吱吱的声音。Nidus弯下腰抓起一只，放在手心里抚摸:“原谅我，我还是很想知道，为什么你没有拒绝我？”

“我为什么要拒绝你？”Harrow看着那只被摸得舒舒服服的小东西，整只都翻过身子来摊成懒散的模样。

“我们是infestion，你应该会把我们当成异端才对。”

“你们当然是异端。”

“但是你没有杀我。”

“因为你们没有向其他的事物出手。”Harrow冷冷地说，他盯着蛆虫爬过的尸体，痕迹的边缘已经开始生长艾特暗紫色的菌类，“如果你愿意让我烧掉所有的infestion的巢穴，我现在就可以动手。”

“可是你知道我们是不可能被消灭的。”Nidus把手里的蛆虫重新丢到了尸体上，看着它在上面挣扎着翻过身，然后扭着身子钻到了尸体下面。

“那就不要让我知道你们在哪里还留有种子。”

 

“猎物和猎人和睦相处……迟早有一天不是猎人杀掉猎物，就是猎物咬死了猎人，”Limbo如此说道，“他们实际上不像表面这样和平，他们都抱有自己的目的，只是需要一个时机。”

 

……

 

当Harrow从昏沉中苏醒的时候，最先感觉到的是覆盖了全身的疼痛。或者说是，是这些疼痛让他感觉到了身体的存在。

跟以前的对自己的捆绑和鞭打历练都不一样，不像是坚硬的倒刺牢牢勾进肉体的疼痛……而是有什么柔软的东西附着在表面，数以万计的小而尖锐的牙齿在啃咬着本就布满伤痕的皮肉。

Harrow试着活动了一下，也不知道是无力还是被什么东西束缚住，他连一根手指头都难以控制，与自己身体唯一的链接就是神经收集的从身体各处传来的密密麻麻的酥麻感。这让他感到焦躁不安。

视线被混沌的黑色和红色充斥，耳边响着模糊的悉悉索索的声音，有什么东西充斥在四周，簇拥着蠢蠢欲动。

混沌中迷茫了很久，Harrow才终于找到了一些清晰的思路。

他想起来自己为何而来……想起究竟发生了什么。

 

……infestion……  
对，他是为了infestion而来的，为了infestion的源头。

 

Harrow记得自己手持着丧钟，用锁链限制住所有敌人，准确无误地爆头击杀每一个向他冲来的感染者。他用锋利的苍穹之剑斩断路上的一切障碍让自己一路畅通。

他一边前进一边摇着聚能焚炉，让炉中烟雾状的能量缓慢地在空气中飘散。他的坚韧和冷酷让infestion都感到一丝畏惧，一些还保留着思想的纯粹的infestion造物把自己隐藏在了缝隙里，Harrow索性便放过了他们，这些小东西对于他的目标来说显得太微不足道。

 

他清理掉最后一段阻挡道路的infestion织物之后，Harrow看到了自己的目标——一个独一无二的，特殊的感染者。

 

然后……然后发生了什么？

 

Harrow感觉有一整颗星球被放在了自己头顶，压着脑袋疼痛又昏沉。震荡结束后他反应过来现在的重力倾向和四肢的动作……自己应该是被人直立捆绑着，把双手吊过头顶跪在地上。但在这样的姿势下，又有什么东西进行了二次束缚让他无法行动分毫。

一阵细微的脚步声突然让他清醒了很多。

声音在逐渐接近，Harrow努力把自己从模糊的泥潭中拔出，可视野还没完全调整好聚焦，脚步声就已经在身前停止。

“……唔。”Harrow奋力地想要看清楚眼前的事物，挣扎中不自禁地吐出一个音节。这似乎引起了身前这个人的注意，他灰红的轮廓在视野中好像发生些变化。但是在Harrow看清楚前，这个变化就消失了。

对方沉默了好几秒才说道:“你醒了？”

Harrow发觉他的声音有一丝不易察觉的颤抖，他似乎在努力压制自己激动的心情。下巴被用两指抓住微微上挑，Harrow花了好一阵时间才找到了正确聚焦的视野终于看清了这个感染者——此时他的脸离自己的距离不过几厘米。

 

“Nidus……”

主教用极轻的声音念道，他虚弱得几乎难以开口。

除了他还能是谁？

 

Harrow努力想站起来，可他拼劲了全力也只是让膝盖摩擦着地面移动了几厘米而已。牵扯住手腕的感染织物柔软但坚韧，虽然没有铁链摩擦的咯拉咯拉的声音，但仍旧紧紧地抓着他，甚至有意识地在这无力的挣扎下缓缓地又向下生长了一些。

Harrow本能地开始寻找自己的武器，意料之中的，这块狭窄的空间里视线所及已经找不到他们的踪影。Nidus肯定把它们藏起来了。

“放弃挣扎吧，infestion已经侵蚀了你。”Nidus说着，伸手安抚般地摩挲Harrow的肩膀，他手臂上的护甲已经打开，摆动柔软的绒毛散发着细微但独特的气味。Harrow还被留有对这股气味感知的权利，它们香甜的气息仿佛是为了吸引没有戒备的猎物，它们逐渐充斥传感器，诱导着每一处肌肉卸下警戒。

 

“我知道只是捆绑对你来说不构成威胁……或者说是折磨？毕竟你已经对自己做过这种事很多次了，Harrow。”

这只不光滑的手顺着身体的轮廓划过胸口，Harrow这才察觉到自己身上附着的是infestion织物，它们交错着紧紧附着在身体表面，如果能在这之上打开一个突破口，Harrow坚信它们会奋不顾身地向身体里挤。

“你想做什么……”Harrow几乎是咬着牙问道，Nidus说得没错，infestion的毒已经在不知不觉中麻痹了神经，在丧失了反抗的力气的同时也在剥夺身体的感知，掌控权正一点一点从自己手里滑走。

Nidus装作懵懂的样子偏了偏头，他没有急着回应，而是缓缓打开了自己的头部附甲。他的手以一种暧昧的姿势沿着脖颈缓缓向上，像一只吐着信子的毒蛇，冰冷的身子席卷着深深的恐惧攀附着猎物，尖锐的毒牙凝结起致命的毒液，只要他想，随时可以把这股蓄力已久的毒素随着尖牙深深扎进皮肉中。

Harrow想跑，但是Nidus已经切断了他的后路。

 

“我很高兴你来了，Harrow。”主教突然想起了在看见自己时Nidus说了什么，对方无法掩饰自己的激动，甚至带着一丝哭腔，“我一直在等你。”

 

他们不再以和蔼的面目微笑对待彼此，他们都知道曾经的友好都只是接近彼此的伪装。即使Harrow的确没有撒谎，只不过他比这名感染者要少算了一步。

“你一直想消灭我们，认为我们是丑恶的异端。”Nidus率先开了口，话语中却听不出愤怒，他发出嘶嘶声，像是在呼唤着他的同胞，“我知道你的目的，我也一直在等你。”

他凑近了Harrow的脸颊，放轻了声音:“我们没有二别。”

Nidus抱住了他，小心翼翼地像是对待一件珍贵的宝物。他把自己的头埋进Harrow的颈窝，像是寻求母体安慰的幼崽。突然，他加大了臂弯间的力量，尽管身体被侵蚀得麻木，但Harrow仍旧感觉自己要几乎被这股力量挤碎，然后那些贪婪的infestion就会立刻从破口侵入，由里到外吞噬这美味的食粮。

融为一体……

一种窒息感冲上神经光元，巨大的压力使得能量传输的狭窄通道都被挤压得几乎断了口。恍惚间，压迫感又突然消失了，Harrow得以重新感受到血脉和能量在松弛的通道中肆意奔跑的脉动。正当他沉于喘息时，Nidus保持着拥抱的姿势，像是害怕他溜走一样。感染者用自己的手抚摸着Harrow的背脊，然后沿着腰肢以一种暧昧的动作滑落到大腿。长长的裙摆把腿遮得严严实实，Nidus隔着它们抚摸了几次之后，手指挑开裙间的缝隙，整只手掌抚上白色的，同样布满伤痕的皮肤表面。

他按住了Harrow的脑袋，贴上自己的面甲，模仿着某些有嘴生物的亲吻动作小幅度的厮磨。太过亲密的接触几乎让主教屏住呼吸，胸口起伏的频率变得细碎，逻辑回路仍然昏沉得难以运作，他迫使自己思考接下来会发生什么，以及自己要如何逃脱这般处境。

对未知的胆怯和无法操控的身体让Harrow感到恐慌，即使他对这种禁锢早就习以为常，但那是可以被他自己操控的试炼，而不是沦落成受人摆布的提线木偶。

“住手……你个到处都是跳蚤的病源……！”

Nidus嘶嘶的叫唤，仿佛没听见他恶毒的咒骂，贴紧得几乎要把热气吹在Harrow的脸颊上，正当后者被迫沉浸在温柔的厮磨中时，那只不安的手自然地绕向了大腿内侧，然后按上了两腿间被裙摆遮住的缝隙。

“……拿开你的脏手！滚开！”

他想要大叫，发声器却无力地颤抖，只能发出低哑的气音，不知是否值得庆祝，因为无比地接近，感染者能够清楚地听见他的每一个发音。Nidus的喉咙深处发出低低的笑声，他轻而易举地就按住了Harrow努力想要挣扎却只能绷紧了神经发抖的身体，揉弄着缝隙中不平的脆弱挡板。他所渴求的宝物就藏在这之下，但是Nidus没有立即把盒子打开，因为他知道宝物不会逃跑，他要充分地享受独占这份宝藏的喜悦。

“你一直小心翼翼地保护着它……我猜你甚至都没有打开过它？”Nidus温柔地用手指在缝隙间临摹着它的轮廓，“你是不是从未想过它会被我抓住？你没有料到你所对立的丑恶会对你抱有如此肮脏的幻想。”

他的笑声让Harrow不寒而栗。

Nidus厌倦了长久的厮磨，啄吻一口结束了对面甲的占据。与此同时手指灵活地解开了这块小小的遮挡，未经世事的疲软顺势滑落在他手心。

Nidus轻声赞叹，又惋惜地哀叹与其主人经世不符的部分。他握住了这个从来没有被照顾过的小东西，当他的指腹顺着上面弯曲的纹路开始滑动时，他感觉到怀中的身躯猛地一颤，背部的轮廓逐渐绷紧，随即开始小幅度地随着Nidus手中的节奏颤动。

“……虚空的渣滓……”

“我们跟虚空不同，Harrow。”

Harrow咬着牙，温柔的爱抚穿来一种他从未感受过的舒适感，他一直在抵制的快感。一直以来主教保持着对自己的束缚和律令，他清理着污浊之物的同时也紧紧束缚着自己那些不应该产生的欲望，因为这些多余的杂碎不仅与他的教义不符，甚至可能会影响到Harrow的行为。

他怀疑这是infestion的毒起的作用，它们一边啃食自己一边麻痹自己，无论Harrow愿不愿意。它们如同起潮的海浪，在沉浸片刻后开始席卷着向上奔腾，把大海中的它们的一部分，属于infestion肆意的意志渗入许久未被滋润过的干枯的沙地，他无法拒绝接受它们，接受它们的想法和欲望。

“所以呢，”Harrow从喘息中找到间隔，“你就要用这种方式，来让我屈服于你们？”

“你说对了其中一部分。”Nidus回应道。

主教坚信自己顽强的意志能够抵挡这些感染物对自己精神的把控，他一直都这么做着并从未有过破例。而当Nidus逐渐将动作扩展至整个手掌的律动时，Harrow几乎要颤抖着在这股身不由己的舒适感前屈服。

“想都别想。”他几乎咬牙切齿地回应道。

不知道是因为自己的身体起了反应，还是这些紧紧粘在身体表面的infestion又开始分泌更多更剧烈的毒素——Harrow更相信是后者——一股由深处产生的冲劲正在感染者越来越快的律动中向前挪动，迎合着infestion兴奋的侵扰，它们变得更激烈了，翻腾地撞击，拼命地鼓励着它们刚刚苏醒的同类从黑暗中显形。一声短短的呻吟被从喉咙中挤出，Harrow立即止住了他，不受控的情况让他惊恐万分。他无比地庆幸自己没有脸，不然他的肌肉会不受控制地出卖他。

但是Nidus已经听见了，他无声地笑着，恶意地捏了几把已经绷紧的Harrow的根部，满意地听着主教喉咙中努力抑制却最终被他硬捏出的哽咽。

这个一直被其主人压制着，甚至想要让它在深处窒息而死的汹涌终于从黑暗中显了型。它的姿态毫不逊色于Infestion的浪潮，只是因为长期的沉寂而看起来有些瘦弱，但这丝毫无法影响它的气势。

它的同类兴奋得几乎要冲破脉络的通道，它们终于相遇了，重重的碰撞发出轰鸣。一股热流从Nidus的手掌中溅出，初次的高潮让Harrow几乎晕厥。当浪潮们泄力跌撑平静的水波时，他似乎又坠入了刚刚苏醒的黑暗之中，巨大的无力感迅速从下而上将他侵蚀。但与此同时……他不愿意承认甚至一直在逃避的快感却被全身的肌肉和神经欣然接受，随着infestion的毒灼烧着，又滋润着传感器。

“……。”

他听不清Nidus说了什么，这种无法描述的恍然如梦让Harrow甚至没有察觉到自己双手的束缚被解开，直到他顺势倒在Nidus的怀里，才有种惊醒的真实感。

Nidus抱着他，仿佛抱着自己的深爱之物。主教试图挣扎，但这次神经也没有听从他的指令，反倒在尝试着一点点吞噬最后的清醒和理智。

infestion的毒……该死……

主教在内心咒骂道，试图找到些什么给予自己一个强烈的刺激，好把混沌中的神经光元从在舒爽的沉浮中拉进现实。

他突然感觉自己被放下了，躺在感染者用绒毛和织物构成的温床中，甚至有肉嘟嘟的柔软的小东西尝试着爬上自己的身体。Nidus俯上身来，在模糊的视线种遮蔽了大半的光线，他没有说话，而是把这些调皮的蛆虫一只只地拿开。

温床摆动着柔软的绒毛，缓缓抚平他凌乱的神经，但是Harrow知道这个感染者不会如此好心。

但是他已经没有了挪动的力气。

不然Nidus会放心地放开束缚？

主教被迫看着天花板，感染的织物交织成一束，绽放开一朵灿烂而又扭曲的花朵。交错的缝隙中露出了恒星的光芒，星星点点的仿佛刻意营造的星空。

嘶啦——！

Harrow猛地回过神来，太过舒适的温床几乎让他睡去。他努力抬起头想看看发生了什么，但是他甚至连移动的力气都没有。

Nidus的手再度抚上他的大腿，没有做过多的停留便滑向股间的更深处。隐匿中被触碰的瞬间Harrow几乎倒吸一口凉气。

他知道，他早就猜到Nidus的目的……

Harrow放弃了无用的挣扎，强行移动完全麻痹的身体最终也只是累计更多的疲惫感而已，infestion完全没有给他留下任何余地。

只有Nidus看得见，在他放下Harrow的时候，那些织物就悄然爬上了他的身体，无声地生长并沿着身体的轮廓缓缓勒紧。

模仿着他曾经束缚着自己那样，但是比那更温柔，却也更致命。

这就是infestion……凶猛又无情。

 

感染者满意地开始了自己的探索，还未清理掉乳白色液体的手指顺着后穴边缘滑动一圈把液体涂抹上，借着顺滑小心地曲着手指向里深去。

“Nidu……唔呃。”

主教的甚至连一个单词都不能说完，身体深处传来的刺激感紧迫着他的发声器，在主体顽强地抵抗中化成一声短短的哽咽。

没有明确反抗的反应仿佛欲拒还迎，促使着Nidus进一步的，把更多的手指探入。即使Nidus很清楚Harrow剧烈抗拒和厌恶的心理，他丝毫不会怀疑如果此时撤去一切束缚，就算是赤手空拳Harrow也会挣扎着把他撕成碎片。但事已如此……他又为什么要放手？他还没开始让自己好好享受。

“……！！！”

Nidus按压着那块不平的部分，只是轻轻地擦过，Harrow的身子就几乎要弹起。感染者轻轻地按住了因为没有被束缚过多而试图乱动的大腿，一边刺激着生涩的穴道慢慢适应着一切，一边尝试着将它的容载量扩大。细腻柔软被迫随着手指缓慢进出的节奏蠕动着吞吐，因为紧张而收缩的动作几乎是主动地把Nidus的手指向更里面带去，感染者也索性将剩余的几根全都塞了进去，交错地开始活动。

“唔，你开始适应了，这是一个好的兆头。”

下身的刺激带来了冰冷的现实，在还没挖掘出那种恐怖的愉悦感前，它们竟把那股炙热的浪潮压了下去，Harrow几乎想都没想用尽全身力气抬脚狠狠地向感染者踹去。后者没有预料到主教的突然反抗，毫无防备地向后跌去。接下来Harrow试图进一步反抗的时候，却发现上身还牢牢受限于infestion坚韧的织物。

强烈的反抗意识促使Harrow在四周找寻任何可用的武器，他的时间不多，如果没有任何外力的帮助他不可能在这种状态下对抗Nidus。对方显然是早有预谋，布下看似无害的陷阱，在交错的织物中预先安排了远古干扰者，在他反应过来之前就把满满的能量吸得干干净净。

Nidus拿走了他的所有东西，能量和生命的恢复道具，魅影，结合陷阱，扫描仪，他的丧钟和苍穹之剑。他是谨慎的，不像一些狂妄之徒，因为自信自己的绝对压制，把Harrow的东西挂在肉眼可见的位置用来讽刺他，从而使主教有可趁之机。

“你无路可逃。”

短短几秒，Nidus就回到了Harrow的身边，以更大的力气按住了主教的双腿，几根infestion的织物延伸下来，缠绕起双腿将它们高高挂起，好让infestion的主人可以以一种较为轻松的姿势完成他的计划。

当Nidus真正开始入侵的时候，Harrow的最后希望也破灭了，他几乎要自暴自弃地接受这种凌辱。主教的尊严和信条是他最后的一丝防线，他只要保持着他的自律，抗拒infestion的入侵，他就算是没有完全失败。

 

Harrow将全身的力气用于抵制疯狂想要冲破阻碍的呻吟和忍受下身的痛苦中。Nidus不再像之前那样温柔，却又不太过残暴，作为infestion，他一定已经做过这种事情上百遍，以至于他甚至要比Harrow自己都更了解他。每一次碾过敏感点时，Nidus都故意加大了些力道，好几次都差点破开了Harrow的压制，硬生生挤出几声短小的呻吟。

“我跟你不一样，Harrow，我不想杀你，因为我们本是一体。”

Nidus俯上身，双手在布满伤痕的身体上游走。但下身动作没有任何懈怠，反而在一点一点地加大幅度。

“你只需要放下警戒，放下你的矜持。把所有的东西都交给我，这一切不会那么痛苦。”

“你就算是杀了我，我也不会……呃啊！”

Nidus狠狠地一个撞击，几乎将Harrow的身子都冲击得向后移动了几厘米。他的话被硬生生地扭转成了大声的呻吟，前者不由得笑了起来。

“好吧，我告诉过你了。”Nidus无奈地说，但他没有表现出失望，反而更加兴奋，仿佛他正期待着这个结果。

温床尊崇着主人的意志，小小的蛆虫在绒毛丛中探出了头，它们向着被剧烈冲撞的身躯爬来，发出叽叽的声音，想要贴上这具暗红色的躯体，但又迫于没有一个安稳的附着地而只能在旁边不知所措地转圈圈。

Harrow已无法在这样猛烈的攻势下保持自己的抑制，在几声呜咽被狠狠撞出之后，发声器被彻底卸下了阻碍。

在失去理智的边缘飘荡，Harrow听到Nidus在粗粗地喘气，他的突变适应张开到极值，绒毛顶端和身体上的能量纹路亮起光芒，充沛的能量顺着一次次的贯穿动作一点一点传输出来。干涸已久的能量管路仿佛突然得到涓流滋润的干裂土地，瞬间卸下了一切防备，贪婪地吮吸着奔腾过管线的小股能量。

温床温柔地为Harrow供奉一种异样的暖流，仿佛是Oberon的疗愈脉动，但又不太一样。Harrow说不出它究竟哪里奇怪，但他不得不承认，这让他能够从被贯穿的痛苦中得到些许安慰和放松，甚至在帮助他适应这种冲击，从而产生一种……异样的舒适感。

“Harrow……”

Nidus突然喃喃一声，主教才从复杂的感知中回过神来。infestion的织物拉着他的腿，Nidus得以空出双手，一边抚摸着他脸颊，一边抓着他的肩膀，甚至还在一点一点地拉进距离，几乎要贴上他的胸口。

但是主教除了断断续续的呻吟什么都说不出来，猛烈的动作和巨大的幅度已经堵住了他所有的话。Nidus所预先做的一切都是为了解除Harrow的最后的防备，迫使他屈辱地接受这一切，主教不得不承认他成功了，自己几乎是颤抖着被推向失去知觉的白色深渊，直到Nidus将滚烫的体液释放在身体里深处。

Harrow发出一声长长的低鸣，Nidus在高潮开始便抱住了他，这股巨大的挤压下Harrow甚至又觉得有点难以喘息。

感染者的织物缓缓松开了他的双腿，让它们轻轻搭在了Nidus的腰上。感染者的王紧紧抱着虚空主教，死死顶着结合处，好让自己的精液能一滴不落地全部流进身下躯体的深处。

高潮带来的感知阻隔让Harrow陷入了一种失明失聪的状态，他的世界中顿时只剩下一片虚无。像是虚空，又像是在传识的界限，又或者是神庙深处……有个黑色的人形在模糊地闪烁。

对不起。……

“你应该不是在对我道歉？”

Nidus翻了个身，顺势抽出了自己的部分，但他依旧没有放手，infestion的织物只是松了松它们的身子，谨慎地没有留给Harrow任何机会，即使此时主教已经在极其复杂的感知交融中几乎失去了意识。

几个疾冲者从缝隙中探出头，小心翼翼地向两人移动并发出嚎叫，Nidus抬起示意它们安静，有些恋恋不舍地又在他的面甲上啄吻一口，这才缓缓起身。

“我会常常回来看你的。”他轻轻说道，“相信我，你会慢慢习惯这一切的。”

……

不知道过了多久，Harrow从这种无感无知中苏醒时，Nidus已经不在了，他独自躺在柔软的温床上，仿佛已经过了几个世纪。

主教试着活动了下身子，infestion的毒已经失去了功效，即便四肢仍旧无力，但至少它们已经可以随着自己的意志活动了。

只是……过于沉重。

他试图坐起来，但是腰酸痛得厉害，Harrow能感觉到自己的下身湿漉漉的，Nidus留下的东西因为身体的动作而流出了一部分。

甚至还没来得及走开，紧紧栓住关节的织物就映入眼帘。意料之中，Nidus怎么可能那么轻易地放他走。但是感染者的王也放松了束缚，足够长的织物至少允许Harrow被限制在温床中的时候还能够自由活动。

Nidus去哪儿了？主教不禁疑问，但这里没有人可以回答他的问题，只有那些不会说话的畸形生物在四周看着他，甚至跃跃欲试地想要靠近。一名远古干扰者站在墙边一动不动，它一直在盯着Harrow，视线让主教极其难受，挣扎无果后他只好选择无视掉这名监视者的视线。

Harrow不能在这名远古干扰者面前拿出聚能焚炉，这是他最后的希望。即使没有武器，Harrow也对用蛮力将这些Infested组织生生扯断抱有一丝信心。但现在无论他如何努力，都无法使出足够的力气挣脱，他知道自己现在需要休息。

自己的裙摆不知道什么时候已经被撕下，大块的软布料被丢弃压迫一旁，只留下光秃秃的部分。

小小的蛆虫从绒毛丛中探出头，小心地摆动着身子接近他。Harrow盘腿坐下，一只只地把小东西从自己的身旁推远，被拒绝的蛆虫发出呜咽声试图向他撒娇，但主教对它们的哀求视而不见。他关上视野，待身体好受些，便开始思考该如何从这里离开。

 

很长一段时间，没有人再见过虚空主教。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢你的阅读！


End file.
